rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Rusty Lake games do not take place in chronological order, with some involving travel to previous years within their own direct timeline. This page contains an approximate timeline for known events in the Rusty Lake series, including both the Cube Escape series and the premium games. Please note that this timeline contains some speculation and is subject to change as new games are released. Numerous changes are made to the timeline, resulting in alternate timelines detailed in the italic sentences 20,000 BC * 20,000 BC - TBA. 1700 - 1800 * 1750: Summer - Caroline Eilander is born. * 1775: Winter - Jakob Eilander is born. * 1780's - 1790's: ** Caroline discovers a way to create the Elixir using ten elements, etching them onto the wall of an underground cave. ** Nicholas begins to prepare his son for his future destiny, where he is to be sacrificed to the Lake. ** Before he is sacrificed, Caroline takes his place. She sends Jakob off the island by boat. ** Caroline is burned at the stake. ** Dressed in animal masks and robes, the Eilander family surrounds Caroline's casket and asks for their sacrifice to be taken and to enlightenment them. * 1796: Spring, April 22 - Nicholas writes a letter to his son Jakob, informing him of his mother's death. * The events of Rusty Lake Paradise take place. Jakob returns to Paradise Island, learning that their home has been subjected to ten plagues. He finds ten black cubes used to eradicate each plague, and each cube contains a memory from his mother. ** First plague, "Water Turns into Blood": Jakob saves the family from the leeches and meets the Corrupted Soul of his mother, who tells him to bring her memories to the Lake. In the water, he finds his mother's coffin with a black cube inside. ** Second plague, "Frogs": Jakob captures the frogs to have them cooked by his grandmother, Margaret. Jakob gives the frog soup to his uncle Gerard, who vomits a key used for opening a box with a black cube inside. ** Third plague, "Gnats and Lice": Jakob helps his brother David raise his blood sugar level, but a cluster of insects surrounds David, transforming him into a giant larva. He puts flowers under the portrait of his mother; the painting falls after being swarmed by the insects, revealing a black cube. ** Fourth plague, "Flies": David emerges from his cocoon, becoming a fly-man hybrid. He kills animals while the family hides. Jakob enters the tower, where Nicholas is attacked by David. Here, he finds a book written by his mother about the Elixir, and a black cube that his father was guarding. ** Fifth plague, "Diseased Livestock": Jakob prepares a Rusty Lake Burger for Gerard, using meat from the diseased animals. His uncle goes to the toilet, where Jakob finds a black cube. ** Sixth plague, "Boils": Jakob prepares medicine for a sick Gerard, and replaces his heart with a clockwork piece. Putting Gerard's heart in the clock, Jakob finds a black cube. ** Seventh plague, "Hail": The island is covered in snow. Jakob finds David, who is human again, frozen in a block of ice. Using a powerful snow globe, he destroys the temple to find the black cube. ** Eighth plague, "Locusts": the island is covered in mist. A giant mantis kills a goat, and Jakob gives his sister Elizabeth the eyes to see through the mist. Following an owl, he finds a mist horn. Margaret uses the horn to attract the mantis, revealing a black cube. ** Ninth plague, "Darkness": The family members are gathered around a fire, waiting for the last ritual. Jakob enters the tower and guides a giant wicker owl to the temple. In a box, he finds the bones of his mother and throws the bone dust into the fire. The fire goes out, revealing a black cube. ** Tenth plague, "Death of the Firstborn": Jakob descends into the well and finds five animal masks. Under an owl statue, he finds a black cube where he sees his mother declaring that her memories are not only the key to the past, but also to the future. He returns to the Island and gives the masks to his family. David wears the rabbit mask, Elizabeth the pheasant mask, Margaret the pigeon mask, Gerard the boar mask, and Nicholas the deer mask. Jakob puts the cube in the well and the family burns the wicker owl, killing him. He sees Caroline's Soul wearing the owl mask, understanding that her memories are the elements of the Elixir. Jakob reaches enlightenment, coming back to life as Mr. Owl. In his last vision Paradise is reborn, becoming the Hotel. * 1799: Winter - Aldous Vanderboom is born. 1800 - 1900 * 1848: Summer, June 7 - Paul Gauguin is born in France. * 1853: Spring, March 30 - Vincent van Gogh is born in the Netherlands. * 1859: Spring - Aldous and William Vanderboom reach the last stage of finding the Elixir. When they both drink it, William dies and becomes a Corrupted Soul and Aldous transforms into Mr. Crow. * 1860: ** Spring - James Vanderboom moves into his new house after the death of his uncle William, and plants a tree in the yard, starting off the events of Rusty Lake: Roots. ** Summer - William's dead body falls out of the grandfather clock, breaking it. The corpse's heart is taken out as a sacrifice. * 1865: Summer - James proposes to his girlfriend, who would later become Mary Vanderboom. * 1866: Winter - Ida Reiziger is born. * 1867: Spring, April 26 - Emma, Samuel and Albert Vanderboom are born. * 1870: Summer - ** James discovers the entrance to the secret alchemy laboratory of his uncle William. ** July 25 - James creates the Elixir, and gives it to his Dog first to ensure its safety. The Dog lives, and becomes immortal. When James drinks the Elixir, he dies. ** James' wake is held later in that season, and his tongue is cut out as a sacrifice. * 1876: Spring - Samuel, Emma and Albert play outside their house, trying to catch a butterfly. Samuel makes a beehive fall onto Albert's head, resulting in a disfiguring scar. Mr. Crow appears, revealing the obscure future of the children but also the importance of the Vanderboom legacy. * 1884: Spring - Emma is impregnated by a flower, leading to the birth of Frank Vanderboom. * 1885: Spring - Albert tries on some masks, and stabs the butterfly from his childhood to death. * 1888: October - The events of Cube Escape: Arles unfold in van Gogh's bedroom. ** Vincent van Gogh cuts off his ear. Entering it, he goes to another version of his bedroom. Here, he defeats his Corrupted Soul in the mirror and escapes from his room into the "Starry Night" painting, using a black cube and a white cube. * 1889: The companies producing Rusty Lake Cigars and Rusty Lake Pilsener'' are founded. * 1889: ** Spring - Samuel repairs his family clock. ** Summer - Ida, the travelling fortune teller, predicts the future of Samuel and his family with tarot cards and her crystal ball. * 1890: Summer, July 29 - Vincent van Gogh dies. * 1891: Fall - Albert causes his nephew Frank to fall down a well. Frank's mother, Emma, searches for him, and sends him a letter to be delivered by Harvey. * 1893: The events of Rusty Lake Hotel unfold. ** Harvey works as the butler in the Hotel along with Mr. Toad, Mr. Bat, and Mr. Crow under the hotel owner, Mr. Owl. ** Mr. Deer, Mr. Rabbit, Mrs. Pigeon, Ms. Pheasant, and Mr. Boar stay at the Hotel. Harvey serves them but they are subsequently murdered by him and cooked by Mr. Toad. Their memories are extracted into five black cubes by Mr. Owl. In the room of Mr. Owl, Harvey sees Dale Vandermeer entering the Hotel, thanks to an elevator from the depths of the Lake through a white cube. ** August 7 - Mr. Rabbit is scheduled to put on a magic show at the Rusty Lake Theatre. ** August 8 - Ms. Pheasant is scheduled to put on a play at the Rusty Lake Theatre. * 1894: The Corrupted Souls of the Hotel guests escape their confinement and attack Harvey, who escapes the Hotel in parrot form after being hit by a beam of light. * 1895: Winter - Samuel and Ida are married and their wedding photo is taken. They are joined by Mary, Albert, Emma, and their son, Leonard. * 1896: **Summer - Emma commits suicide by hanging herself, due to her grief over her son's disappearance. She leaves behind a painting depicting her death, and her tears are collected in a bottle as a sacrifice. ** Winter - Samuel, Ida, Mary, and Albert play a Lying Game, and a crow-headed Soul gives Albert a deer skull that he later uses. 1900 - 1970 * 1903: Summer, May 8 - Paul Gauguin dies. * 1904: Summer - ** May 1 - Mary mysteriously dies after the Vanderboom family band finishes playing their song. Her teeth are taken as a sacrifice. Leonard is left alone as his parents are gone. ** Albert kills Samuel and Ida with voodoo dolls. One eye from both Samuel and Ida are taken as sacrifices. * 1909: Summer - Rose is born, artificially created by Albert, with his semen and Ida's egg. * 1914: ** Spring - Leonard leaves the House to join the army, shortly before the start of WWI. ** Summer, July 28 - WWI officially begins. * 1918: ** Fall, November 11 - WWI officially ends. ** Winter - Leonard returns from WWI, shell-shocked and missing a leg. In his visions, he sees a Corrupted Soul, his parents, Albert and Mr. Crow. His foot is taken as a sacrifice. * 1919: Fall - Rose communicates with the spirit of her great-great uncle William in the attic with an Ouija board, and is informed about the resurrection ritual. She learns that the ritual requires ten sacrifices and three timepieces. * 1924: Fall - Frank, with help of his cousin Rose, escapes from the well where he has been trapped for 33 years. * 1926: Fall - Frank strangles Albert to death after a game of chess. Albert's brain is cut out and taken as a sacrifice. * 1927: Winter - Frank takes a bath and gets a haircut. His hair is collected as a sacrifice. * 1929: Fall - Leonard finds the first timepiece in the front yard of the Vanderboom family house. * 1930: Winter, December 18 - Dale Vandermeer is born. * 1930: Winter - Frank looks up at the stars in the night sky with a telescope in the attic and finds his mother's letter and the second timepiece. * 1931: July 6 - Robert Hill is born. * 1932: Fall - Rose spends the night grave-robbing her dead relatives in the graveyard by the Chapel, and finds the third timepiece. * 1933: Spring - Rose and Frank share a dance. Rose is stabbed in the finger with a needle, and her blood is collected as a sacrifice. * 1935: Spring - Frank, Leonard and Rose all become entangled in roots from their family tree, allowing William to be resurrected as a baby, Laura Vanderboom, using the sacrifices and the timepieces. * 1939: Winter, December 18 - The events of Cube Escape: Birthday unfold. ** Dale Vandermeer celebrates his 9th birthday, along with his parents and grandfather. The party is interrupted by Mr. Rabbit, who kills Dale's family with a sub-machine gun. *** ''In an alternate timeline, Dale undoes his family's death and helps his grandfather shoot Mr. Rabbit before he can attack. Mr. Rabbit is absorbed into a tree and his black cube turns white. * 1964: Spring - Cube Escape: Seasons begins. ** The Woman, Laura, receives a phone call from Mr. Crow and begins to have visions of a Corrupted Soul who is out to kill her. *** In an alternate timeline, a beam of light from the phone dissipates the shadow from her Soul, and reveals the true form of the Woman. ** Harvey, her pet parrot, lays an egg, which is boiled and hatches into a black cube. *** In an alternate timeline, Harvey escapes from the cage and the house. * 1966: Mr. Owl gives Dale a watch through a vision in a snow globe. For Dale, it happens in 1939, during the events of Cube Escape: Birthday. * 1969: December 26 - Dr. J. Grant begins working at The White Door. * 1969: Cube Escape: Harvey's Box and Cube Escape: The Lake both take place at the Cabin. ** The Woman prepares to visit Rusty Lake, after winning a newspaper competition. Among her packed possessions is a box of cigars and Harvey. ** Inside of the box, the events of Harvey's Box follow the journey from the Room to the Cabin. ** Reaching the Cabin, Harvey sees a Corrupted Soul reaching down for her, but the Soul disappears after being attacked by three fireflies. ** The Woman spends an afternoon fishing, before being attacked in the Cabin by a Corrupted Soul that climbs out from the Lake. *** In an alternate timeline, the Soul is fought off by a pentagon of light and transforms into a black cube. 1970 - 1981 * 1971: Cube Escape: Seasons continues, followed by Cube Escape: Theatre. ** Summer - The Woman continues to have visions, seeing her own death by the hands of the Corrupted Soul, watching the moon through a telescope. ** Fall, October 12 - *** The Woman commits suicide, slicing her own neck. When her body is found, it is not clear to the police if she committed suicide or was murdered. *** Dale is assigned to the investigation of her death, and begins to discover information about Rusty Lake, talking briefly to Mr. Crow through the telephone. *** Dale, traveling in the elevator, goes into a cube and visits the Theatre. He speaks to Bob, the Woman's ex-boyfriend. He refuses to speak to Dale, only talking after he is served drinks. He reveals that he feels dead inside as the result of having his memories taken. Bob attempts suicide, becoming a Corrupted Soul. *** In the Theatre, Dale watches the shows. At the end, Mr. Owl tells him to continue his travel in the elevator. When he enters in it Bob's Corrupted Soul watches. *** Sometime during this season, Harvey is stabbed in the chest, presumably dying. **** In an alternate timeline, Harvey is not stabbed, having already left the Room. * 1972: ** Summer - Cube Escape: Case 23 Chapters 2, 3 and 4 all occur in Summer at the Police Station, the Chapel and the Cabin, concurrently with Cube Escape: The Mill. *** At the Mill, Mr. Crow arranges for the body of the Woman to be transported to him. *** Dale links the murder to Rusty Lake. He creates a map of several important locations, and places two cubes into his television set. *** Bob, who is in police custody, murders a Policeman, transforming into a Corrupted Soul and leaving behind a black cube. *** Mr. Crow extracts the memories of the Woman, taking the cubes to feed Rusty Lake. This causes the corruption of her body. Her Soul murders the residents of the Mill, and holds Harvey hostage, but is persuaded to leave by Mr. Crow. *** Dale is transported to the Chapel by Mr. Owl, and encounters Mr. Crow, who rows him across the Lake to the Cabin. *** A Corrupted Soul with antlers tries to attack Dale, but he is able to escape in an elevator that leads down into the Lake. ** August - The events of The White Door take place. *** August 13 - Bob signs a waiver granting permission to intake him at The White Door mental health facility. *** August 14 - Bob begins his stay, after losing his memories in a supposed accident. In his dream, he remembers Laura breaking up with him at the Owl Nest cafe. *** August 15 - The Manager has the doctors begin connecting to Bob's mind to extract his memories. In his dream, he remembers getting fired from his job at the Johnsson Bird Food factory after setting off an emergency shutdown. *** August 16 - Bob wakes up in the middle of sleeping to find that the doctors are experimenting on him. In his dream, he remembers learning of Laura's death on the television, and meeting Sarah for the first time. *** August 17 - Bob sabotages his room in an attempt to escape, but is tranquilized. In his dream, he remembers shooting himself in the head at the Rusty Lake Theatre. *** August 18 - Bob is moved to a padded cell, where he switches places with his Corrupted Soul. In his dream, he remembers going to The Lost Soul after shooting himself and becomes corrupted after remembering he lost it all. *** August 19 - Bob is still corrupted. In his dream, he remembers waking up in the street and calling The White Door for help. *** August 20 - Bob enters his room, seeing his Corrupted Soul in bed. He brings colour back into his room and switches places with the Soul again. In his dream, he remembers the first time he met Laura. **** In an alternate timeline, Sarah erases the memories of Laura from Bob's mind and he completes his treatment at The White Door. He then writes the book "False Accusations". **** In another alternate timeline, Sarah gets into the basement and frees the captive patients, escaping with them on the elevator. ** Winter - The events of Cube Escape: The Cave play out, followed by Paradox: *** Mr. Crow enters the Cave, and helps Mr. Owl with the Elixir and travels down into the depths of Rusty Lake with a Submarine through the Forest, retrieving the white, black, and blue cubes. *** The Woman and Dale are held in the Forest, connected to a machine that creates a golden cube from the other cubes. The golden cube is given to Dale as he ascends in the elevator. **** From Dale's own perspective, Birthday and Theatre occur after this moment, though both are implied to be derived from his own memories. *** He awakens in the Paradox Room, with no memory of how he got there. He escapes into the Forest and comes to the edge of the Lake. He sees Laura be killed by a Corrupted Soul and leave behind a black cube. He looks into it and to sees himself, lying in the room as before. **** In an alternate timeline, Dale drinks the green vial and goes unconscious. He sacrifices himself to the Lake in order to save the Woman. ***He awakens in the room again. He learns that his time at Rusty Lake has been part of a psychiatric evaluation by Mr. Owl and Mr. Crow. Dale removes his brain and begins to shift between new perspective; the past, the present and the future. He embraces his Corrupted Soul and leaves the room, going back to the Lake. This time, he kills Laura as the Corrupted Soul, while his uncorrupted form watches. He looks into the black cube and sees himself in the real-life room. **** In an alternate timeline, Dale goes into the elevator with the golden cube. * 1981: Cube Escape: Seasons continues into the Winter. ** The Woman, now a Corrupted Soul, constructs a machine to travel backwards in time and prevent her death using the power of a blue cube.. Trivia * Earlier versions of Rusty Lake: Roots, as well as the official video walkthroughs, will have some chapters incorrectly dated. These were changed in a later update to fit a correct chronological order. The dates given in this timeline are correct according to the most recent patch. Gallery overview.png|Overview of the first six games. chronology-2.png|The series chronology (Until Cube Escape: Theatre). chonology-3.png|Cube Escape overview by the end of 2018 Category:Rusty Lake